A Letter To My Readers
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: For those who used to read my old work. Here is an update. Here is the link if you are interested to the page: facebook. com /BlackEgyptianDragon


Hello,

I know it has been so many years since I last posted to this website. Which is so sad considering this was a big part of my life at one point. I hope you find this letter with my sincerest apologies and I hope you will read on.

I began writing fanfiction during a very dark time in my life. I had just turned 11 when I found and it became my heaven. No later did I submit my first fiction and I met all of you. All my beautiful and wonderful readers and reviewers. You all gave me such strength for years. You helped me beat depression and anxiety and gave me a passion that has since opened many opportunities.

My Freshman year of high school is when I slowly went away. Not by choice, just circumstance. I became involved in my school and I truly owe it all to you all. You all gave me the confidence to be myself and I began to flourish which in turn gave me a voice. I beat depression once again.

Now, it is 2015 and I am in my own apartment, 500 miles from the room I would sit in, brainstorming the works that you have read. I happened upon this account again simply because I was updating my bank accounts and needed to verify an email, the email which this account was linked to. To my surprise there was a review there, asking if I would ever continue my work that was left unfinished.

I was surprised. This site has flourished and grown and it is a hundred times the site it was when I wrote here. I was sure that my work would have been buried beneath the amazing new works from fresh authors. But no, there were still emails informing me another reader had favorited a story, had reviewed, had clicked "follow"-all even though I haven't updated in years.

And here I have sat for the last hour reading all of your amazing reviews and I remembered the joy that felt the moment each and every review came in. I remembered sitting, hugging my pillow after I submitted a chapter or story and within the hour a review would pop in and excitement would flutter in my belly and pure, innocent happiness warmed my heart and spread a huge smile across my face as I read the excitement and love for the work. Even the ones who told me I needed to edit my work before I published it(I haven't changed, my professors still get after me for that) made me giddy.

My point here is to say thank you. Thank you for all your support and your continued support. It truly means the world to me and I am so thankful I have not been forgotten here. I owe so much to this site as I was blessed with meeting one of my closest friends here, I was ignited with a passion that has followed me into adulthood(I am a Professional and Technical Writing/Child Psychology Double Major, go figure), and I met some of the best readers one could have. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I will never be able to thank you enough.

I will never be able to apologize enough either, for leaving my work unfinished, for never explaining why, and for never responding. That was one of my favorite parts of writing here: the ability to interact with you all individually was the best part of the experience. I got the chance to respond to you all and even if you didn't have an account, I tried my best to respond at the beginning and end of the chapters so you never felt ignored. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way after I fell disappeared.

I cannot promise that I will update my stories. I will try. Currently I'm being considered a Senior at my University, but since I'm double majoring, I will definitely not be graduating anytime soon, so I have a ton more schooling to deal with. I will also hopefully be starting a new job that will help in paying for school and living expenses. The struggle of a college student, right?

Anywho-I cannot promise that I will update them. But I will promise to try. And If anything at all, I promise to respond to your reviews if I can. I love that interaction. I created a Facebook Page that you all can like and follow if you are interested in following me directly. I would like to be able to post often and get ideas and insight in what you all think should happen next or which story I should work on first. I am also considering going back and re-writing and editing my old stuff. Let me know what you all would like to see!

I hope to hear from you all soon. Much love,

BED


End file.
